Pillows have existed for centuries. The typical pillow is rectangular in shape and is generally uniform in thickness. People oftentimes fold these pillows in order to increase the thickness of the pillow, such as when one folds a pillow and places it behind one's back in order to sit more upright upon a bed.
In the medical field, nurses or other medical personnel also fold pillows so that one pillow may have a variety of heights or thicknesses. A nurse may reconfigure a pillow in this manner to increase the elevation of an underlying limb or to prop a patient in a certain area or manner. The problem associated with folding pillows is that they do not tend to stay folded, this being especially true when constant pressure is not applied to the pillow.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a foldable pillow that remains in a folded configuration. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.